Guia de Medicina
Diagnosticos Gerais Cuidados médicos são um negócio sério. Realizar os tratamentos pela metade ou sem conhecimento pode resultar em morte ou algo pior que isso. Leia o guia abaixo e você irá aprender tudo que precisa para sobreviver no mundo médico da Baystation. O guia é longo, porém, você irá aprender o necessário para se tornar o jogador que a estação precisa, mas não o que ela merece. Malfuncionamento de Membros Biônicos Danos causados a membros biônicos ou metálicos não podem ser curados com os equipamentos presentes na Medbay. Esses pacientes precisam ser mandados para um Roboticist para reparos. Ainda assim, é importante que esses pacientes recebam cuidado imediatos, braços e pernas desse tipo podem explodir se sofrerem danos demais. Membros robóticos são mais robustos que membros normais e não fazem parte do dano geral do personagem. Porém, eles só podem ser consertados com um maçarico (dano bruto) ou fios (dano térmico), e vai sofrer malfuncionamento se danificado demais ou tomar um P.E.M. (EMP ou Pulso Eletro-Magnético). Pacientes em estado crítico Quando a saúde do paciente chegar a números negativos (0% até -100%), eles vão atingir o estado crítico onde ficarão dormindo e não poderão fazer nada. Você pode ter notado que pacientes críticos continuam recebendo dano até morrerem, mas por que isso acontece? TODOS OS PACIENTES EM ESTADO CRÍTICO SOFREM DANO DE SUFOCAMENTE PORQUE NÃO PODEM RESPIRAR POR CONTA PRÓPRIA, NÃO ESQUEÇA DISSO! Então, por exemplo, se alguém é atacado e toma 120 de dano bruto, ele vai ficar em estado crítico. Sob circunstâncias normais, sufocamento vai ser o único dano que o paciente vai tomar até a sua morte caso ele não esteja sangrando. Inaprovalina estabiliza pacientes fazendo com que eles parem de tomar esse tipo de dano, a não ser que o seus níveis de sangue atinjam níveis extremamente baixos, nesse caso eles vão sofrer dano de toxinas e sufocamento se não receberem transfusão. CPR (Respiração Boca Boca) remove 10 pontos de dano de sufocamento toda vez que for usado, mas só é recomendado de se usar quando outra pessoa estiver fazendo outro tratamento ao mesmo tempo. Lembre-se também que Dexalin Plus remove todo o dano respiratório com uma única unidade, o que pode tirar o paciente do estado crítico em uma única dose. Sempre que um paciente tiver se esvaindo de sua vida rapidamente ou um Health Analyzer mostrar que sua saúde está abaixo de zero, ele deve ser levado para a criogenia ou ser tratado imediatamente. * Estabilize o paciente com o melhor que você tiver em mãos antes de transportar, pois, senão, ele vai continuar tomando dano de sufocamento. Inaprovalina ou CPR vai ajudar. Lembre-se que pacientes podem ser injetados com inaprovalina dentro de sleepers mesmo se estiverem em estado crítico. * Fazer curativos em sangramentos antes de transportar vai prevenir perda de sangue e o forte dano que vem disso. Triagem Em situações onde existe múltiplos pacientes críticos sendo reportados pelo rádio ou inundando a Medbay, use o sistema de triagem. Usar um óculos médico (Medical HUD) vai ajudar você a detecticar quais pacientes necessitam de atendimento imediato. Tipos de dano e Tratamentos Básicos No mundo médico da Baystation, a maioria do dano se enquadrará em quatro categorias: Sufocamento, Tóxico, Bruto e Térmico/Queimaduras. Todos os quatro serão exibidos no seu analyzer e em casos de pequenos danos são facilmente tratáveis. Existe também kits de tratamento para cada um desses tipos dentro da Medbay. Dano de Sufocamento Vai ser exibido com um número AZUL no seu analizador ou no computador da Medbay. Sufocamento é consequencia de áreas com pouco oxigênio, pouca concentração sanguinea ou em casos de pacientes em estado crítico. * Se o dano vem de um ambiente com pouco oxigênio, internals (mascaras de oxigênio) ou estar em um ambiente pressurizado vai resolver ajudar a curar ou estabilizar o paciente. * Dexalin ou Dexaline Plus vai curar o dano. Dexaline Plus é muito mais efetivo. * Innaprovalina vai paralizar o dano de sufocamento vindo de casos críticos enquanto houver o remedio no sangue do paciente. * CPR (Respiração Boca-Boca) também vai diminuir o progresso de sufocamento em pacientes críticos. (Ligue a intenção de ajuda, clique no paciente sem ter nada em suas mãos e o processo vai começar). Dano de Toxinas Vai ser exibido com um número VERDE no seu analizador ou no computador da Medbay. Dano Tóxico as vezes resulta em vômitos. Pegar uma amostra de sangue com uma seringa e usar um Espectrometro de Massa vai revelar quais toxinas estão no sangue do paciente. Radiação pode também causar esse tipo de dano. * Administre Anti-Toxinas. * Monitore a vitalidade do paciente em busca de mudanças. Alguns venenos são maliciosos e permanecem na corrente sanguinea por um longo tempo. * Em casos extremos coloque na criogenia. Menos eficiente que anti-toxinas, é o unico jeito de tratar pacientes em estado crítico (inaprovalina reage com antitoxinas). Dano Bruto Vai ser exibido com um número VERMELHO no seu analizador ou no computador da Medbay. Dano físico é causado por qualquer coisa que pode bater em uma pessoa, cortar, ou deixar cheio de hematomas. Geralmente pode resultar em ossos quebrados e sangramento interno. * Localize os ferimentos usando o analizador. * Aplique gazes nos locais. * Ferimentos mais extremos, ou dano bruto localizado em multiplas áreas, vai necessitar da administração de Bicaridine. SEMPRE FECHE FERIMENTOS ABERTOS PARA EVITAR PERDA DE SANGUE. * Dano em membros robóticos não podem ser reparados na Medbay. Esses pacientes precisam ser enviados até um Roboticista para reparos. Dano Térmico Vai ser exibido com um número LARANJA no seu analizador ou no computador da Medbay. Dano Térmico pode ser causado por fogo, eletrocutamento, armas de energia ou exposição ao frio extremo. * Localize os ferimentos usando o analizador. * Aplique pomada. * Em caso de ferimentos extremos ou queimaduras em multiplas áreas o paciente vai necessitar de administração de Kelotane ou Dermaline. * Dermaline é o remedio mais eficiente. * Dano em membros robóticos não podem ser reparados na Medbay. Esses pacientes precisam ser enviados até um Roboticista para reparos. Dano não listado Alguns tipos de dano não vão se encaixar em nenhuma categoria, mas ainda assim vão machucar os pacientes. Criaturas do setor cientifico da estação podem causar dano genético quando atacam pessoas. Sendo um novo clone também resultar em um alto dano desse tipo assim como experimentação com genética. Lutar no holodeck pode resultar em dano holográfico. Alucinações causadas por drogas ou radiação podem causar danos não listados também. * Tente confirmar como a lesão foi obtida. * Dano genético pode ser fácilmente tratado na criogenia. Clonexadone mais rapido que Cryoxadone nesse caso. * Holo-dano é curado assim que o paciente descansar. * Em casos de dano por alucinação, trate a causa da doença (uma injeção de DNA limpo se for genético ou anti-toxinas se for quimico) e então deixe o paciente dormir assim como no caso do holo-dano. Sedar o paciente é altamente recomendado. Baixa Concentração Sanguinea Perigo: ✜ ✜da severidade É mostrado no analizador. * Paciente sente tontura, pele fica pálida. * Gotas sendo derramado, ou gotas de sangue perto do paciente. * Sufocamento que não vai embora mesmo sendo tratado. Causa ''' * Machucados muito sérios que não são tratados, sangramento interno ou doação muito grande de sangue. A quantidade de sangue no corpo do paciente é exibida no analizador. O dano de sufocamento não vai parar até que os níveis de sangue estejam dentro do normal. '''AS PESSOAS MORREM QUANDO PERDEM TODO O SANGUE. Tratamento # Localize os ferimentos, examinando o corpo ou utilizando do seu analyzador. Se nenhum ferimento externo for localizado a fonte de sangramento pode ser interna ou trauma cardiaco. # Coloque curativos em todas as feridas externas encontradas. # Transfusão de sangue pode ser necessária em casos graves. # Espere o nível sanguíneo estabilizar. Em casos severos, Dexalin ou Dexalin plus devem ser administrados. Sangramento Interno Perigo: ✜ É exibido no analizador. * Sintomas de baixa concentração sanguinea sem ferimentos externos visíveis. Causa ''' Causado por um dano massivo que feriu veias ou arterias dentro do corpo.. '''Tratamento ESSA É UMA CONDIÇÃO DE EXTREMO PERIGO E DEVE SER TRATADA IMEDIATAMENTE! Se o tratamento imediato não for possível, o paciente deve ser colocado na criogenia. Baixas temperaturas vão diminuir o sangramento até que um tratamento adequado seja efetuado. # Coloque o paciente em um scanner médico avançado para encontrar a localização exata da ruptura. # Transfusão sanguinea será necessaria na maioria dos casos. # Leve o paciente e a bolsa de sangue até a sala de cirurgia e restaure a ruptura.. Trauma Cardiaco Perigo: ✜ ✜da severidade * Sintomas de baixa concentração sanguinea com os níveis sanguineo normais. Causa * Níveis baixos de oxigênio sanguíneo devido ao fato de que o coração não está conseguindo bombear o sangue apropriadamente. Dano pode ser causado por uma grande concusão, costelas fraturadas ou por instrumentos cortantes. Tratamento # Transfusão sanguinea se o paciente possuir baixos niveis sanguineos também. # Leve o paciente e a bolsa de sangue até a cirurgia e repare os danos. Rejeição Sanguinea Perigo: ✜ ✜da severidade * Dano tóxico sem nenhum traço de químicos na corrente sanguínea. * Dano por sufocamento sem explicações. * Paciente recentemente recebeu uma transfusão. Causa ''' Transfusão de sangue incompatível com o tipo do paciente. '''Tratamento * Caso não esteja obvio para você, PARE DE BOMBEAR O SANGUE PARA DENTRO DELE. * Administre antitoxinas até que os sintomas parem de se manifestar. Ferimento Pulmonar Perigo: ✜ * Paciente está tossindo sangue. * Paciente está engasgando por ar em um ambiente pressurizado. Causa ''' Exposição a um ambiente de baixa pressão sem os equipamentos necessários. '''Tratamento * Corrija os ferrimentos nos pulmões cirurgicamente. Ossos Fraturados Perigo: ✜ É mostrado no analyzador. * Paciente gritando de dor, incapaz de segurar objetos ou caindo no chão. * Deformações faciais (personagem é demonstrado como "unknown") comumente está junto de fraturas no cranio. Causa ''' Resultado de forte dano bruto em determinado local do paciente. * Se o dano na área continuar muito alto, os ossos irão '''quebrar novamente logo depois de terem sido colados. Tratamento # Analgésicos vão parar com a dor enquanto o paciente espera pela cirurgia. # Em caso de fratura no cranio ou nas costelas, não deixe que o paciente fique se movimentando. Os pedaços de ossos podem causar dano aos orgãos internos. # Use o scanner médico avançado para ter a localização exata da fratura. # Trate o dano bruto externo nas áreas antes utilizando gazes ou Bicaridina. # Faça a cirurgia. Desmembramento Perigo: ✜ * SEM. MEMBROS. * Basta observar o paciente que você vai notar que vai estar faltando alguma coisa. Causa ''' Causas comuns são explosões, projéteis de alto poder, cirurgiões malucos e lutas de espadas. '''Tratamento # Administre analgésicos, o paciente está em um mundo de dores. # Peça uma protese (membro robótico), para o laboratório robótico. # Cole no lugar certo.. Corpo Alienigena Perigo: ✜ É mostrado no analizador. * Sneezing, coughing, mucous, sore throat. * Stomach pains, muscle aches. * Something trying to claw its way out of patient's stomach Cause ' Xenomorph reproduction process. '''Treatment ' '''LETHAL AND DANGEROUS FOR CREW IF LEFT UNTREATED # Confirm that it is indeed foreign body with Health Analyzer. # Remove alien embryo in surgery. Infecção Cirurgica Danger: ✜ Shows up on Health Analyzer. * Toxin damage without foreign chemicals in bloodstream. * Patient recently undergone surgery. * Visible inflammed wounds. Cause ' Sepsis caused by non-sterile conditions during surgery. Surgeon did not wash his hands. '''Treatment ' # Locate infected wound by examining patient. # Treat infected area with ointment. # Administer antitox until symptoms stop manifesting. Doenças Danger: ✜ ✜ ✜on severity Shows up on Health Analyzer '''(Only if virus has been analysed) * Coughing, sneezing, vomiting, hallucinations, twitching, urges to eat, feeling pale, are all symptoms of various diseases. Usually caused by a pathogen or virus. A rising body temperature also indicated a viral infection. Cause ' Viral infection, which can spread quickly from crew member to crew member. '''Treatment ' * Quarantine all infected crew members. * Administer Spaceacilline to slow disease progress. * Cure the disease in virology. Apendicite Danger: ✜✜ on stage Shows up on Health Analyzer. * Toxin damage without foreign chemicals in bloodstream. * Patient experiences abdominal pains. * Uncontrollable vomiting. * Coughing. 'Cause ' Sepsis caused by inflamed appendix. 'Treatment ' '''LETHAL IF LEFT UNTREATED # Confirm that it is indeed appendicitis with health analyzer. # Remove inflamed appendix in surgery. Intoxicação Danger: ✜ * Slurring, confused movement. * Hallucinations. Hallucination damage. * Uncontrollable drooling, twitching. Cause ' Variety of substances, ranging from alcohol to illicit drugs. '''Treatment ' Treatment depends on substance. Alcohol: * Let them sleep it off. * In case of emergency administer Ethylredoxrazine. Hallucinogens: * Sedate patient to prevent him from hurting himself and healing hallucinatory damage. * Administer Dylovene or Synaptizine Intoxicação por Radiação Danger: ✜✜ on severity * Patient is feeling weak, passes out. * Steady increasing toxic damage. * Possibly DNA mutation. 'Cause ' Singularity, radioactive substances, radiation storms. 'Treatment ' * Administer Hyronalin or Arithrazine if possible. * In case they are unavalilable, administer Antitox until the damage is healed. * In case of DNA mutations, request clean SE from Genetics. Defeitos Genéticos Danger: ✜ * Highly varied, and differ depending on defect. With often only one or two of the following appearing: * Seizures, random swearing, non-drug-induced hallucinations. 'Cause ' DNA defects acquired either from radiation exposure, cloning errors, or geneticists preforming experimentation. 'Treatment ' * Ask a Geneticist for a clean SE syringe, administer shot. * Alternatively, ask a Chemist for Ryetalyn. One unit is enough. * Treat other symptoms, (broken bones, toxin damage), as you would normally. Dano Cerebral Danger: ✜ Shows up on Health Analyzer * Concussion, in minor cases. * Patient gibbering, screaming incoherent sentences, in extreme cases. * Impaired ability to use complex machinery. 'Cause ' Head trauma, some chemicals, diseases. 'Treatment ' # Administer Alkysine. # If that does not help, could be a brain hematoma, and operation is needed. Deformação Facial Danger: ✜ * Patient's face damaged beyond recognition. * Patient's vocal cords distorted. * Patient shows up as "Unknown" despite having an ID. 'Cause ' Blunt head trauma, acid exposure, high temperatures exposure. 'Treatment ' # Reconstruct face and vocal cords surgically. Surdez Danger: ✜ * Patient is unable to hear speech. * Patient was recently near sites of explosions. 'Cause ' Concussion, DNA defects 'Treatment ' # In case it was caused by concussion, it will pass with time. # If it was caused by DNA defect, treat with clean SE or Alkysine. Cegueira Danger: ✜ * Patient is unable to see far away objects, objects appear blurred. * Patient's pupils do not react to penlight. 'Cause ' Eye trauma, bright light, DNA defects 'Treatment ' * Clean SE from Genetics will help in both cases * In case of impaired vision, administer Imidazoline. * In case of complete blindness, repairing the retinas of the eye will help. Coceiras Perigo: * Paciente demonstra coceiras. * Arrepios em casos mais severos.. 'Cause ' Certain chemicals' side effects. No medicines used commonly have such side effect. 'Treatment ' * Administre inaprovalina para o paciente. Infecção Estomacal Danger: negligeable * Discomfort in stomach area. * Vomiting. 'Cause ' Skin regenerating chemicals - Dermaline and Kelotane. Cloning acceleration can also cause this. 'Treatment ' * Administer Anti-toxin. Dor de Cabeça Danger: negligeable * Headache. * Minor brain damage. 'Cause ' Tissue-regenerating chemicals - Bicaridine (over 15 units), Tricordazine (over 15 units), Cryoxadone (any dosage). 'Treatment ' * Administer Alkysine or Tramadol. Decaptação Danger: ✜ * Patient's head is detached from the body. * There is no head attached to the patient's body. 'Cause ' Same as with missing limbs, with maybe more explosions. 'Treatment ' # Acquire head. # Extract brain. Now you have two choices. * Pass brain to Robotics for cyborgification. or * Perform a brain transplantation. =Tools, Machinery, and Facilities of Medbay= Even knowing exactly what's wrong with patient and how to treat it won't do you much if you have no medical things. Here is the list of basic medical tools and machinery. Ferramentas Basic tools file:bottle.png‎‎ Chemicals Using proper medicinces can be difference between life and death for patient. Some chemicals come pre-made in medikits or vendomats (i.e. inaprovaline and detox), but most of them have to be made in Chemistry Lab. file:IVdrip.png‎‎ IV drip Used to transfer chemicals (usually blood) from the vessel loaded in it to the patient in small dosages every second. * '''Hooking/unhooking patient: Click and drag IV sprite on patient. * Loading chemicals:'Click on unloaded IV with vessel in hand. * '''Unloading chemicals:'Click on loaded IV with empty hand. * '''Changing modes: To change modes between giving/taking, right click on IV and use Toggle Mode option. Emergency Defibrillator Used to bring the recently deceased back to life. * On successful resuscitation, will bring a dead patient back but in critical condition. * This time can be used to treat the patient and hopefully bring it back to full health. * On failure, has a chance to do 2 burn damage to the already dead victim. * For full procedure, see how to perform cardiopulmonary resuscitation. file:Rollerbed.png Roller Bed Used to transport patient fast and safe. Buckle/unbuckle patient as with chairs and usual beds. Can be folded into pickupable roller bed item. * Folding: Click and drag roller bed sprite on your character. * Unfolding: Click on folded item in hand. Stasis Bag * Stops metabolism(breathing, bleeding, chemicals in blood etc) * One-use only(don't open that bag until you're ready to treat them) * No IC skills required(one of the few devices that are ICly as simple to use as OOCly) Other medical equipment * Medical Doctor Closet - Contains different uniforms for different sections of Medbay, as well as different colored surgical scrubs. * Medical HUDs - When placed on like glasses, allow you to see a patient's vitals from a distance. More can be acquired from Research and Development. * Medical Belts - Can be loaded with medications for easy access. * Medical Kits - There are four different kits: First Aid, Oxygen Kit, Burn Kit, and Toxin Kit. More can be ordered from cargo. * Nurse Outfits - Can be worn by female doctors. In emergency may be worn by male ones too. * Various Beakers - These have multiple uses depending on type, and can be replenished by the Chemist. Browsing over the Guide to Chemistry will let you know what chemicals do what. * Bio-Hazard Closet - Are filled with biosuits to be worn when there is a viral outbreak. * Straight Jacket and Muzzle - For restraining dangerous and possibly insane patients. * Syringe Gun - Can be loaded with a single syringe that can be shot at a person from a distance. * Prescription Glasses - For helping those who can't see good and wanna learn do other stuff good too. Also contains prescription meson glasses and sunglasses. * Space Cleaner - Can be fired ahead three tiles to help clean up the inevitable mess that Medbay becomes. * Syringes - For use in taking blood and injecting chemicals into patients. * Body Bags - Used for storing dead bodies in. Can be labeled with a pen. * Sink - Use this to wash your dirty, dirty germ covered hands. * Mass Spectrometer - Used for testing toxins in a patient's blood. One does not start off in Medbay and has to be ordered from Research and Development. Maquinário file:Cryo.gifCryogenic Chambers Used for treating critical patients, newly cloned patients, or patients with genetics damage. Be sure to check periodically to see if the chemicals inside the chambers need to be restocked with chemicals. Setting Up Cryo # Use the nearby on both O2 canisters to secure them. # Take a nearby beaker filled with Cryoxadone and then click on the same cell you placed the clone in to load the beaker into the cell. Note that Clonexadone is exactly the same, but heals genetic damage faster and should be used when possible. Get some from the Chemist. # Set the freezer's Target gas temperature to its lowest amount by clicking on the far-left "-" until the number in the center no longer decreases. # Set the freezer to On. Using Cryo # If patient is wearing any suit that protects from cold (i.e. space suit), remove it. # Grab the patient. # Click on one of the cells to place the patient inside and set the Cryo status to On. #* Note: At this point, the clone will begin to heal slowly if cryo was set up correctly, shown by the increasing health indication in the cryo cell's menu. - If patient is not healing, either the patient is not cool enough inside the chamber or the beaker within the chamber has run out of chemicals. # Click on the cyro cell to check on your patient. When their health reaches 100, they are healed and can then be ejected (right-click > Eject Occupant). # Remember to turn Cryo status to Off to save oxygen and chemicals. file:Sleeper.giffile:Console.gif Sleeper Sleepers are used to treat people who have severe damage, but not critical. Placing patient in: Grab them and click on the unit. Getting patient out: Right-click on unit -> Eject Occupant. Use console to intercat with unit. The machines will not work with patients that are in a critical state, inaprovaline only. Sleeper Chemicals * Inaprovaline - Helps keep critical patients stay stable by preventing them from taking suffocation damage. * Soporific - Puts a patient to sleep. * Dermaline - Heals burn damage. * Bicaridine - Heals brute damage. * Dexaline - Heals suffocation damage. file:Bscanner.giffile:Bscanner_console.gif Advanced Body Scanner Body scanner is used to locate broken bones and internal bleeding. Also can be used to find implants inside people. Placing patient in: Grab them and click on the unit. Getting patient out: Right-click on unit -> Eject Occupant. Use console to interact with unit. Procedimentos CPR Used to heal some suffocation damage caused by being in critical condition. Clicking someone with an empty hand and help intent will perform CPR on them. Shaking an individual means that they are not in critical. Will not work if either you not the patient is wearing a mask. Blood Transfusion When a patient is low on blood, they will need a blood transfusion. * Most efficient way to do this is 20px IV drip and 20px blood bags. Just load bag in IV and hook the patient up to it. * If that's not available, injecting patient with blood (i.e. with syringe) would work too. Blood Compatibility It's important to use right type, so bad things won't happen. If there is no exact same bloodtype available, look for replacement by these rules: * Negative can take only negative. * All types can take O'''. * '''A can take A'''. * '''B can take B'''. * '''AB can take all. * O''' can take '''only O. Brain Transplant If patient is diagnosed with lack of head, this will be needed to clone them. # Extract brain from patient's body or severed head. # Acquire new body (ask Genetics for humanified monkey). # Cut out new body's brain. # Insert patient's brain in new body. # Give new body to Genetics for cloning. # Put old body in morgue and dispose of extra brain. Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation If the patient is dead, but not TOO dead, the emergency defibrillator can be used to bring a patient back to life for a brief period. # Scan the body with the medical and body scanners, treat any internal bleeding first via surgery. # If the patient is TOO dead (-200% damage and down), stop the procedure and bring the body to genetics. # If the patient is just a little dead, remove the patient's uniform and external equipment. # Apply Inaprovaline. # Use the emergency defibrillator. # If it succeeds, treat the patient as required. # If it fails more than 4 times, your patient is probably too dead to bring back to life. Take the body to genetics for cloning. Facilities These are the vital machines and rooms you will need to treat your patients. Surgery Room The surgical area of Medbay is comprised of several smaller rooms. There's the main Operating Theatre for surgeries, an Observation room for people to observe, a rest area for patients, and a cold storage room. See: Surgery for more details on preforming surgeries. Surgery Room Features * Operating Table - Where all your surgeries should take place. * Surgical Tools - Your primary tools needed for surgery. * Surgery Holo-Light - These lights let others on the outside know there surgery is being preformed. They should be on during every operation. * Observation Shutter Switch - Prevents people in the observation area from watching the surgery. * Anasthetics Closet - Holds anasthetics and medical masks for patient's use during surgery. * Patient Closet - Can be used to hold a patient's clothes, and also contains spare clothing for a patient. * Cold Storage - Contains freezers to hold spare organs, and a spare anasthetics closet. * Sink - For washing your dirty hands before and after surgery. * Surgery Cleaner - Sterlize the operating table after every surgery by clicking on it with the cleaner in hand. Chemistry The main housing station for the chemist. They are in charge of the making and passing out of chemicals to assist members of the station. See: Guide to Chemistry for more details. Genetics This is where the geneticist works on manipulating the human genome, torturing monkeys, and clone a dead body or two during a shift. See: Guide to Genetics for more details. Virology Hopefully, a virologist will spend more time in here curing diseases rather then releasing them. See: Guide to Virology for more details. Medical Storage This area contains the majority of the tools you will need for curing patients. Patient Rooms These are best used for non-critical patients awaiting treatment, patients needing to rest after treatment, or for holding mentally unstable patients waiting evaluation. Morgue This is where cadavers are stored. There is an autopsy table located here, as well as several morgue trays. See: Guide to Surgery for details on dealing with dead bodies. Category:Guides